Stories
by Ryette
Summary: Sam and Jake broke up, but was it the right decision? Kinda fluffy Oneshot Songfic to 'Stories' by Trapt. No flames, R&R!


A/N: This is a little fluffy songfic!

Don't you love the fluffy stuff? Rhymes...haha.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the song.

-------------------------

_**I found a line and then it grew**_

_**I found myself still thinking of you**_

_**I felt so empty and now I'm fine**_

_**But still it's burning, when will you be mine?**_

Jake and Sam had been dating for a grand total of three months when they broke up.

"Jake, you act like you don't even care about me!" Sam had said to him right before the break up.

Those words were haunting him.

Of course he cared about her! Why wouldn't he?

_**Too much of the same stories in our lives**_

_**I think it's time for change, don't you?**_

_**Too much of the same stories in our lives**_

_**I think it's time for us to walk away from here**_

He _had_ been paying attention to her. If you didn't count that one time...

Of course, that wasn't really because he didn't care. But she had _thought_ that, because he had been acting so weird.

Reaching into his pocket, Jake pulled out a black velvety box and opened it up. Inside was a fine gold chain with a prancing horse charm on it.

It had been his present to her for Christmas, which was coming up in less than a week. He had bought it a month ahead of time when he saw that only one was in stock.

_**Stories in our lives, we keep them all inside **_

_**Stories in our lives, we keep them all inside **_

_**Look at me still in your mind**_

_**Our memories so intertwined**_

_**Well you broke through and found your way**_

_**And so did I no need to stay**_

_**The same old picture, tried and true**_

_**Been through there, let's look for something new**_

Of course, he had to get over her. They probably just hadn't been meant to be.

He ran a hand through his black hair and sighed.

He didn't _want_ to move on and forget about her.

But maybe it was time for a change from Sam.

_**Too much of the same stories in our lives**_

_**I think it's time for change, don't you?**_

_**Too much of the same stories in our lives**_

_**I think it's time for us to walk away from here**_

No, he just had to have her back.  
Jake jogged out of the ranch house at the Three Ponies. Rain was pouring down hard, so he grabbed a sweatshirt and put the hood up.

Taking his keys from his pocket, he opened the door to the truck he and his brothers shared and drove out of the yard and down the road towards River Bend.

_**Too much of the same stories in our lives**_

_**I think it's time for change, don't you?**_

_**Too much of the same stories in our lives**_

_**I think it's time for us to walk away from here**_

A fallen tree that had been struck by lightening was blocking the road. When he tried to drive around it, the wheels of the truck spun with a 'vrrroom' noise, but the denim-blue truck didn't budge.

Slamming a hand down on the steering wheel, Jake reluctantly got out of the truck to see if he could get the truck to move at all.

No way would that happen.

"Stupid storm," he muttered before hopping over the log and jogging down the road, trying to see the road from the car's headlights.

Who cared if he left the keys in the car?

No one would walk along and take the car in this weather. Besides, all that mattered right now was his relationship with Sam.

_**Do you remember lying on the beach so late at night**_

_**Do you remember running through the sprinklers that night**_

_**Do you remember all the songs that I have wrote for you,**_

_**All the songs that I have wrote for you**_

_**For you**_

Sam sat on her bed, staring out the window at the pouring rain, with more tears falling down her cheeks, only a few days after their breakup.

Why had she and Jake broken up? They had had so much fun together...he took her to the beach in California one time, even though it was freezing cold.

And then there was that mud fight...Sam laughed softly at the memory. It had been so funny when Jake had driven her home one rainy day and the yard had been all muddy...he had picked up a pile of mud and thrown it at her, which led to a full blown fight in the mud.

When they went out into the then acre pasture, newly-installed sprinklers had turned on, causing both Sam and Jake to be drenched. Well, at least they had gotten clean.

She wiped her eyes and lay down.

What had happened for her and Jake to even get together in the first place?

She recalled the day when she had been riding Ace across War Drum Flats, when a black horse fell into step beside her little gelding.

_Flashback:_

_"Jake? What are you doing?" Sam shouted over the pounding of horse's hooves._

_He just smiled and kept Witch in line with Ace._

_"Just havin' fun, Brat!" he replied._

_The two had continued to race for what seemed like miles, when Sam finally reined Ace in. _

_"Hey," Sam said, when Jake stopped Witch as well, "What're you doing here?"_

_"What, I'm not allowed to run my horse out here?"_

_"No, I'm just wondering why you're not out working," Sam replied._

_Jake shrugged and urged Witch into a walk. Ace followed, and Sam let him._

_"'Cause I felt like comin' to see you." _

_"Why?"Sam persisted. _

_"'Cause I felt like it. Uh, could you dismount for a second?"_

_Sam looked puzzled for a second, and then asked, "Why?"_

_"Well, Witch would get all ornery if I made her go any closer to Ace, and...," Jake trailed off. _

_"What are you **talking** about, Jake?" Sam said, exasperated. "I'll dismount, if you need me to."_

_"Um, I don't need you to, it's just, it'd be better...," Jake said, and dismounted after Sam._

_"Be better for **what**?" Sam practically shouted at him. "Why are you being so weird?"_

_Jake rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment, and then took a step toward Sam. _

_"Never mind, Brat," he replied, before he put his arm around her waist in one smooth motion and captured her lips with his. _

_Sam dropped her reins in shock. _

_Was Jake Ely kissing her?_

_More importantly, why was Jake kissing her?_

_Sam couldn't resist the urge to kiss him back, and when she did, he pulled her closer to him. She put her arm around his neck, and after a few moments they both pulled apart._

_Jake looked more embarrassed Sam had ever seen him._

_"Uh...," both of them had said awkwardly._

_"So...," Sam said finally, blushing. "D'you...like me?"_

_Jake turned bright red and nodded slowly._

_Sam smiled as he kissed her again._

_End Flashback_

It had been such a strange thing to happen and in such an odd way. But yet, it had been so totally romantic and just felt so right.

Obviously, it wasn't right for them to be together now.

Sam glanced up as she thought she heard the door open downstairs, but figured it was only dad coming in from putting away Blue, his mustang.

_**I remember, the way you made me feel when I was with you**_

_**I remember, the smile that always brought me back to you**_

_**That look in your eyes, I never thought that this could be untrue **_

_**That look in your eyes, I never thought that this could be untrue **_

A knock on Sam's door startled her.

"Come in," she called.

The door opened and someone came up behind her. She didn't bother to turn around, but she had to turn around when whoever it was whispered, "Merry early Christmas, Brat."

"Jake?" Sam spun around and saw Jake holding a box in his hand, which he gave to her.

"What-," Sam began, but broke off with a gasp when she saw the necklace.

"I wasn't ignoring you. I was just nervous 'cause I had bought this and I didn't want to give you too many hints about what was going on." Jake sat down on her bed.

"Oh, Jake, it's wonderful," Sam said, before hugging him.

"Figured you'd like it," he whispered, putting his arms around her waist and kissing her.

Sam melted into his arms and scooted closer to him as he ran his tongue along her lips.

Neither of them could think of a place they'd rather be at that moment, just the two of them.

_**Too much of the same stories in our lives**_

_**I think it's time for change, don't you?**_

_**Too much of the same stories in our lives**_

_**I think it's time for us to walk away from here**_

Yep, they definitely belonged together.

------------------

A/N: tell me what you think!

NO FLAMES!


End file.
